


Resurrection

by BlueHot_Chronicles



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Chronicles of Riddick (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF!Bones, Constructive Criticism Welcome, F/M, OOC Dame Vaako, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Over-Powered!Bones, Vaako!Bones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23841706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHot_Chronicles/pseuds/BlueHot_Chronicles
Summary: The dreams had always plagued him, ever since he was a child; he could handle them. And the... talent -for want of a better word- he'd developed was more mysterious. He'd become used to the multiple diagnoses the psychiatrist came up with, somehow able to bury them where no Starfleet personnel could easily find them.Besides, being able to control whether he felt anything -physical or emotional- or not, became a handy skill by the time his wife kicked him out of the house. But...The dreams, they were different now, happening regularly and was more... real. As for his talent, well, one moment it was there, next moment... gone.Now, just what the hell was Leonard 'Bones' McCoy to do when his dreams come looking for him with familiar faces.
Relationships: Dame Vaako/Vaako (Riddick), James T. Kirk & Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Richard B. Riddick & Vaako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of BlueHot Chronicles. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I’m gonna try to keep this story to sci-fi/adventure, but there is going to be some romance as that is how I started writing this story. Not the typical fluffy romantic stuff -although I don’t know if any of my romances can be called ‘fluffy’. If I make any changes I will add them to the tags.

_ They're coming! _

The woman's eyes fly open, sleep forgotten as the soft, feathery voice flitters through her mind.

"Oh, no."

"Mother..." The girl beside her help's the woman into a sitting position. "They're almost here, aren't they?"

"Yes. We might have two days at most, but I don't think it's a good idea to wait any longer." The woman cups her daughter's face tenderly with gloved hands. "I'm _ so _ sorry, Ziza."

"It's alright, mother. We've had two months of rest this time, so I'm stronger now; I can get us even further than before. Besides, I'm more worried about you."

A gentle hand rubs her protruding stomach, and the expecting mother looks at her first child. The love and affection -for _ her- _ that she sees in Ziza's eyes takes her breath away. 

"I'll be alright, sweet child. We'll all be fine… well, as long as no one touches me by accident, or I touch them." Purposefully getting to her feet, she collects their already packed bags, handing one to her daughter. "Pack away anything that you wish to carry, and pile the rest at the mouth of the cave to burn. We'll go through Hrinthuza's lair and toward the river."

"Yes, ma'am."

Ten minutes later, each holding a lit torch, they leave behind the smouldering remains of evidence regarding their brief stay on the unnamed planet. The tight, winding tunnel to the lair was just wide enough to allow the slow, careful movements of a six-months heavily pregnant woman, and much easier for a petite teenager.

"What if they get through the tunnel?" Ziza whispers, wary of the echoing tunnels, "They'll hurt Hrinthuza."

"No," the woman replies, panting a bit as she carefully makes her way past a protruding rock, giving her daughter's hand a gentle squeeze. As the woman takes them through the labyrinth on the path she's memorized, she caresses her bulging stomach, "a few days ago _ he _ told me to warn Hrinthuza to stay away from this mountain when they come, then _ she _ warned me of their coming."

The dragon's chamber is abandoned when they shuffle through the opening. Even the nest of rocks is empty of the egg that Hrinthuza had kept warm for hours. The woman pauses to look at the empty chamber one last time.

"She must have some type of magick to be able to take her egg, _ including _ that enormous hoard of treasure, with her."

It was Ziza's first look at the cavernous room, and she silently marvels at the veins of gold and other precious gems embedded in the walls around them. Then she sees something further along their path.

"Mother, look!"

"Ziza, be careful," she says, as her daughter rushes ahead and plucks up an unknown object.

When her daughter stands, the girl turns to her holding three chains, each carrying a pendant of some type of rounded gem. They are encased snuggly in an intricately carved, silver egg-shaped receptacle.

"Do you think she forgot them?"

The woman places the torch in a nearby gap, removes her gloves and takes the pendants dangling from her daughter's outstretched hand. A smile lights up her face as a stream of thanks, blessings, including a vision of three eggs forms in her mind.

"No, it's repayment and gratitude for giving Hrinthuza the chance to save hers and her unhatched baby's life. They're gifts for my children."

Looking around one last time, she takes a steadying breath -for the first time, reassured of where they would end up next- and replaces her glove.

"Here, turn around, it's easier to place them in your bag."

On instinct, she kept the one that shone indigo in the light of the torches, and when two of them are safely packed away, she immediately encircles the other around Ziza's neck. 

"But... f-for me?"

The uncertainty nearly devastates her, and the Lady turns her daughter to face her.

"Ziza, you brought life to my husband again, and I was able to see how much he loved me before he died. A precious reward in itself, so it was humbling when you offered that same gift of life to me." The Lady pulls the tiny girl into her embrace. "You are our daughter, our first, no matter the circumstance that brought you to us. Your father loved you... and I love you too, my sweet child."

"I love you too, mother." As her quiet sobs echo through the chamber, Ziza whispers. "I miss him. I wish he was here."

Tears stream from her own eyes and Dame Vaako lets them.

"So do I."


	2. Chapter 2

_ He's done it. Finally! _

"_Transcendence_..."

_ You keep wha- _

A tray of PADDs being placed on his desk jerks him out of the strange vision.

"Here are the reports you asked for, Doctor McCoy."

"Thank you, Nurse Payne."

Leonard casually retrieves a PADD to begin logging the diagnostic reports, which should give him an idea of what's causing the colonists on Cuna V19 to become sick.

Once the nurse leaves, Leonard drops the PADD on the desk and rubs a hand across his face. His condition is worsening, and the doctor has an eerie feeling that time's run out for finding a cause or a cure.

For as long as he can remember -maybe since the age of two or three- Leonard has had recurring dreams of another life. A complete opposite of the life he currently lives. 

He remembers many breakfasts with his family -the McCoys- gathered around the table, listening as he describes a strange world, strange practices, beliefs and education. 

Placing the PADD back in the tray, Leonard changes his mind about working overtime, informs the doctor on the beta shift of his departure and returns to his quarters.

In his sitting room, Leonard pours himself a bourbon, then strolls over to the viewport. Pushing the drapery aside, he stares out at the familiar star-studded darkness of space and nurses his drink.

When he'd started school, his parents forbade him to talk about his dreams, worried that they were enabling a damaging habit. For a while, Leonard had stopped confiding in them, and his parents assumed that they'd curbed an unhealthy practice. One that would have caused their son to be isolated for the rest of his life. 

However, in his preteen years, the dreams turned to nightmares and the _ other _ him… changed. Once more, he'd reached out to his parents, terrified of losing them. Yet his panicked reaction to the nightmare only made the McCoys contact a close friend. A Therapist who'd promised absolute confidentiality before taking on the young boy as his patient.

Leonard's relationship with his parents shifted, especially when it was discovered that he'd somehow developed Congenital Analgesia. Although, the psychiatrist's first guess had been Pain Asymbolia. The doctor had convinced his parents that Leonard brought on the symptoms to gain attention. Developing signs -then being revealed- as having an Alexithymia personality immediately after that hadn't helped.

The multiple diagnoses might not have helped Leonard's relationship with his parents. God knows they had tried to make things right with their only child. Still, at least they'd released him from the care of the psychiatrist. The man had been more fascinated by Leonard's ability to _ create _ illnesses and change personalities than helping him.

At one point, before entering medical school, Leonard had briefly thought of studying reincarnation but had immediately dismissed it, considering his career path. 

It may be a fool's errand, but it was the last in the long line of possible causes he's already researched.

"Computer, project and execute all visual documentaries available on reincarnation. Queue all audio and file formats, respectively."

**⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅**

"Red or blue?"

"Um, red."

He takes the red sweet his best friend hands over, popping it into his mouth as they both sat in the clearing, surrounded by trees and looking up at the stars.

"I heard papa say that they're near our borders."

There was no need to say who _ They _ are.

"My mum wants to go into the mountains, but papa says it's cowardly."

Vaako turns, hearing a note of worry.

"What do you want to do?" he asks.

Fearful eyes meet his.

"I just want... I want you to promise that we will still be best friends no matter what, Vaako."

"We'll always be best friends, Reiven. I promise."

Leonard wakes with a pounding headache. He fumbles for the hypospray that has taken up permanent residence on his nightstand in the past few months. Full of an analgesic, it's the only thing keeping him on his feet for hours of work riddled with recurring tension headaches.

After what is most likely his first dose of pain relief for the long day ahead of him, Leonard pushes the dream to the back of his mind. Along with all the others. Forgoing his usual h2O bath, he takes a quick sonic shower to get a head start on synthesizing a cure for an ancient Earth virus.

Back then, the virus had killed thousands of frail or elderly people -those with weaker immune systems- and infected over a million humans worldwide. And now this disease is currently spreading on a planet billions of lightyears away from Earth, among non-Earthborn humans.

Down on the planet, hours later, with two more doses of painkillers spent, Leonard is cursing the stupidity of modern humans. It was revealed by the representative of the colonists, that a group of them consumed wild game which had infected them all by the next morning. Within a matter of days, almost the entire colony had contracted what they had assumed was a determined but harmless flu.

After demanding they hand over any remaining samples of the game they'd eaten, Dr McCoy was presented with a cage. It contained a small primate-like creature, huddling in a corner. 

_ They'd been keeping it for later consumption. _

Entering the airtight tent restricted for medical personnel, Leonard gently places the cage on the counter. Round, violet eyes peer up at him, full of fear.

"It's okay, girl," he murmurs, passing his tricorder over the crouching form, "I'm not gonna hurt you."

They already have numerous records of all the infected humans on file, and now Dr McCoy runs a complete diagnostic on the creature. The colonists hadn't admitted it outright, but their description of the unfortunate creature they ate, suggests that the small, cowering form in front of him is a baby. 

Every now and then, Leonard speaks softly to her, hoping to ease her fear of him.

"I'd definitely never eat you either," he mutters, removing the cage to a corner of his desk, "like those damned savages."

Now aware of her sensitivity to bright light, he places a dark cloth over half of the cage. Grimacing at the bowls full of wilted and soggy vegetables, he removes them. Then the doctor goes about trying to find something she can consume.

A fresh batch of his medical team begins to trickle into the tent, and Leonard calls out to one of them as he opens the cage, placing a blanket inside as bedding.

"Nurse Chapel, can you get me two nursing bottles. Fill one with clean water and the other... mmm, the safest bet would be plant-based milk..."

**⋅•⋅⊰∙∘☽༓☾∘∙⊱⋅•⋅**

By the end of the shift, McCoy's team has succeeded, and they all prepare to return to the Enterprise for much-needed rest. Within the next few hours, they'll administer the new vaccine. 

"What about the ones already sick?" One of the nurses had asked.

"We continue doing what we already are," Dr McCoy replied, addressing them all, "we treat their symptoms and boost their immune system. There is no cure, _ yet _, only immunization."

Nurse Chapel, being the last to leave, looks over at him. Smirking, she collects a case of additional supplies.

"Something amusing, Nurse Chapel?"

"Not at all, Doctor." Chapel pauses at the exit and turns to him. "I just think it's sweet how you're taking care of her. It's almost like you're her daddy."

Leonard rolls his eyes but continues to pat gentle fingers against the back of the baby creature. She had taken to clinging to his uniform, her face pressing against his chest in sleep.

"Go get some rest, Christine. We have a lot of work to do in the next few hours."

"Yes, Chief. And may I suggest that you do the same. You look terrible."

Leonard sighs as the nurse leaves, not waiting for his reply. He _ is _ exhausted and looking forward to getting some much-needed sleep for once. 

The tiny body lying on his chest moves, and he looks down. The baby creature yawns, and groggily looks up at him.

"I don't suppose you'll go back in the cage, will you."

Tiny hands tighten on his clothes, and with a faint cry, she plasters herself against his chest, one cheek rubbing against the fabric beneath her.

"Okay, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia
> 
> Congenital insensitivity to pain (CIP), also known as congenital analgesia, is one or more rare conditions in which a person cannot feel (and has never felt) physical pain.[1] 
> 
> Pain Asymbolia, also called pain dissociation, is a condition in which pain is experienced without unpleasantness.
> 
> Alexithymia is a personality construct characterized by the subclinical inability to identify and describe emotions experienced by one's self or others.[1]


End file.
